Edward Blithe VISE married Sarah PALMER Family Group Sheet
Edward Blithe (Blythe) VISE was the son of William VISE and Anna Maria BLITHE (see separate Family Group Sheet). His baptism, sometimes transcribed as Howard Blithe Vise, took place on 1 May in 1789 in Spalding Linc. On 22 May 1817 in Whadpole Edward married Sarah PALMER. Sarah was baptised 6 April 1794 at St Mary Whaplode, the daughter of Edward PALMER and Rebecca LAWN. Edward and Sarah had 11 children. The couple settled in Holbeach, Lincs where Edward practised as surgeon and apothecary for many years. Sarah's death was registered in March 1857 in Holbeach ans she was buried on 24 March. 1. Edward VISE (possibly also known as Edward Blithe VISE) was born in 1818. He was baptised on 2 March that year in All Saints Holbeach. He also became a surgeon. Edward married twice. See separate Family Group Sheet. 2. Sarah VIZE was born in 1819 in Holbeach. She was baptised at All Saints on 2 August. She married Charles Hardy TATAM in October 1871 in Holbeach. Charles was born in babout 1817 in Moulton, Lincs. He died in Holbeach on 17 December 1889 and Sarah died on 18 April 1901. They had no children. 3. Margaret VISE was born in 1820 in Holbeach and baptised on 20 November. She married Charles RUST of Stutney, Cambridgeshire, son of Charles RUST and Mary HATCH, on 6 December 1848. Charles had a son from a previous marriage, born in 1842. They had one known son: : a. Edward Vise RUST born about 1850 in Chippenham, Cambridgeshire. He married Helen Jane TRUNDLE in 1871 in Mildenhall, Suffolk. They had seven children. One of his sons was named Edward Vise RUST, carrying on the Vise name. Edward worked as a horse dealer. Edward died in 1911, registered in Newmarket, Cambridgeshire. 4. Jacob Davey VISE was born in 1822 in Holbeach, baptised 4 January 1823. His burial was recorded in March 1823 in Holbeach. 5. Francis VISE was baptsied in Holbeach on 2 July 1824 and buried on 31 March 1825. 6. Anne Maria VISE was was baptised on 8 April 1826 in Holbeach. She married George CARTWRIGHT of Tydd St Giles in Canbridgeshire. George was the son of John CARTWRIGHT. George's sister later became Anne Maria's mother-in-law. Anne Maria and George had seven children. : a. George Edward CARTWRIGHT's birth was registered in January 1851 in Holbeach. He died in May 1866. : b. Annie CARTWRIGHT's birth was registered in January 1852 in Holbeach. : c. John Frederick CARTWRIGHT was born in 1853 in Holbeach and died 30 January 1890. : d. Emma Rebecca CARTWRIGHT's birth was registered in July 1854 in Holbeach. : e. Mary CARTWRIGHT was born in 1858 in Holbeach. : f. Sarah CARTWRIGHT's birth was registered in April 1860 in Holbeach. : g. Ellen CARTWRIGHT was born in 1864 in Holbeach. 7. Jacob Davey VIZE was born in 1827 in Holbeach and baptised on 25 August. He became a farmer. He married Charlotte RUST in July 1850 in Newmarket, Cambridgeshire. They had one child. Charlotte died soon after the birth. Jacob then married Susannah WOOLL(E)Y on 18 July 1853 at Withim on the Hill, Lincs. They had four children. See seprate Family Group Sheet. 8. Frances Palmer VISE was born in 1828 in Holbeach, baptised 23 October. She was known as Fanny. Fanny married John JOHNSON, son of Benjamin and Ann JOHNSON, in October 1854 in Holbeach. They had three children. John was a farmer, he died in 1888. Frances was still living in 1911 at the time of the census. : a. Francis Vise JOHNSON's birth was registered in March 1856 in Tilney, Norfolk. His death was registered in July 1901 in Poplar, London. He never married. : b. Benjamin JOHNSON's birth was registered in 1859 in Tilney, Norfolk. Benjamin died registered in 1929 in Wisbech, Norfolk. He worked as an agricultural labourer. He never married. : c. Harry JOHNSON was born about 1864 in Tilney, Norfolk. He wroked as an employed stokman in Tilney. He is probably the Harry JOHNSON who died in March 1940 registered in Wisbech, Norfolk. 9. Ambrose Blithe VISE was born in 1831 in Holbeach. Ambrose practised as a surgeon and apothecary. He married firstly Louisa HARRISSON on 13 July 1858. Ambrose and Louisa had five children before her death on 19 April 1867. Ambrose then married Jennetta WOODWARD on 19 January 1869. Ambrose and Jennetta had six children. Ambrose's death was registered in January 1899 and Jennetta's in September 1918, both in Holbeach. See separate Family Group Sheet. 10. Francis VISE was buried at the age of 1 in January 1836 at Holbeach. 11. Francis VISE was born in 1838, with the birth registered in July. He worked as a solicitor. There is no record of Francis having married. His death was registered in October 1890 in Holbeach. Return to Family Group Sheets page Back to Wiki Contents page